


Planning

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Logan just can’t reach the top of his bookshelf, but he knows he needs that one book. Why did he put it up there? Who knows. Sometimes, all you need is a bit of help.





	Planning

Why he had such a tall bookshelf, Logan would never know. Alright, he did know. It was because of the ridiculous number of books he had. It wasn’t actually all that tall when looked at normally, but when one requires a very thin book that has been pushed to the very back of the highest shelf, things get put into perspective.

He took a step back from the shelf, huffing out a breath and adjusting his clothing. His gaze was fixed upon the object he was still to reach.

Logan took another glance around the room, trying in vain to see if he could find something for him to stand on. Usually a stool sat against the wall that ran perpendicular to the bookshelf, but it had gone missing in recent weeks. Instead he had to just attempt to reach up on his own.

He let out another breath before stepping flush against the bookshelf once again and reaching up. His fingers were brushing against the larger spines but were yet to reach the book he was aiming for. A soft noise left his mouth as he attempted to stretch his arm out further, balancing on his toes.

“Almost…” His voice was soft as he felt smooth back of the staples holding together the pages of the book he was reaching for.

Logan let out an undignified squeak as he felt his feet lift off the ground. His arm smacked into the top of the shelf, and his head dropped down to look at the cause of his sudden height.

Only to be met with the smiling face of a certain housemate.

“Greetings, Specs.”

Logan adjusted his glasses and turned his attention back to the shelf, picking out the book at last, “Roman. Would you please put me back on the ground?”

He felt himself be put down gently. It was then he turned back towards his desk and saw it was not just the two of them in his room, as both Patton and Virgil were looking over the sheets of paperwork.

“What is all this?” Virgil threw the question over his shoulder as he flicked through the pages he’d picked up, leaning against the side of the desk.

“It is merely planning for a series of seminars that I have been tasked with organising.” Logan replied casually as he opened the book he’d been reaching for.

Roman looked over Logan’s shoulder at the book in his hands, “So, what’s the book for?” Logan closed it, keeping a finger on the page he was reading, to show Roman the cover. It was an old school-issued notebook, the title spot filled in with the title Seminar Checklist, written in Logan’s neat handwriting.

Patton glanced up from his spot where he was crouched on the floor in the footwell of the desk, “You have a lot of work to do, Logan…” His voice was laced with concern, as was the look he gave.

“While it may be a large workload, it does not mean I cannot complete it on my own. In fact, I have wasted much of my time just trying to reach this singular book.” Logan gave the book a withering glare. Then something occurred to him, “Why are all of you here? Didn’t you all have work today?”

It turned out that while they may have all had something to do that day, Logan had actually gotten several of the details wrong. What Logan had thought to be the beginning of Roman’s heavy week of rehearsals had actually been a production meeting that had actually overran by an hour, meanwhile it was a Thursday which had meant that Patton had a half day and left the nursery at the end of the lunch break. Virgil, on the other hand, had his student cancel on him, leaving him with nothing for the rest of the day. They all came to the conclusion that Logan had been working on his project so much and had lost track of the time.

“You know it’s not healthy to work so much!” Patton, now standing, placed his hands on his hips. While the stern voice may have struck fear into the small children he worked with, the effect was very much lessened on the adult Logan, who merely sighed.

He waved a hand in dismissal, not speaking as he flicked through the book in his hands.

“So, what have you got to plan for? What are these seminar things about?” Someone asked the question, Logan wasn’t sure who.

He began to list off all the things he needed to plan for. “First order of business was to focus the purpose of the event. Once that had been finalised, it was then a case of organising how many people we expected to attend and their demographic. Finding the space to host and speakers is the next part that needs to be finalised, which then leads to budgeting in any requirements that the space does not provide, such as catering or supplying AV equipment, which would require knowledge of what AV requirements each speaker may want. Depending on what AV we needed, it may lead to hiring a technician specifically to handle that aspect of the event. Of course, we also need to create and distribute the promotional materials in a timely manner. This is all without even thinking about the finer details, such as the layout of the rooms or considering the set-up time…” Logan trailed off for a moment. He’d been pacing as he spoke, flicking through the notebook he held and running his finger down the checklists. He raised his head and was met with three expressions of varying degrees of incredulousness, “What?”

“That’s a heck of lot of be planning for.”

“Not to mention, lots of people you need to be contacting…”

“And a lot of responsibility!”

“Let us help.” All three of the others spoke in unison. Logan took a step back, practically lost for words as he took in the gazes of his friends. Patton’s eyes held a fire that he’d only seen when the man had seen when he wanted to look after someone, while Virgil’s were calm and determined with a look Logan hadn’t seen on the younger man in the time they’d know each other, and Roman’s were alight with a passion that rivalled none other – a look they’d all seen many times whilst the actor-turned-director-and-playwright had waxed poetic about the many ideas he had.

Having all them staring at him in the ways they were broken though Logan’s usual resolve, and he relented on the condition they’d all follow his instructions. The crucial information and already confirmed information was shared with the three new helpers, and then Logan assigned them all various aspects to work on.

With the work he’d done with publicity and advertising for his own shows, Roman was given the task of creating the materials that would be shared around with the public. The man took the voiced compliment with a loud laugh, before he lay himself at the foot of Logan’s bed. He followed Logan’s advice, researching into other advertising before coming up with his own mock ups that he was to then show.

Virgil sat at the head of the bed, legs crossed as he looked into the venues that had been shortlisted for the event. His experience with various types of equipment offered Logan a good source of competent and reliable information, a fact which the man in question simply waved off as something that everyone could do but his face still blushed a little. The task he was given was to find out whether the AV and various other pieces of technical equipment were useful, as well as creating a list for each venue of what may need to be hired in if they were chosen.

Patton stayed by Logan’s desk a little longer. His interpersonal skills were far beyond what most people could dream of, a compliment which was voiced and caused him to make a soft noise of appreciation and offer a brief yet tight hug. This led to Logan asking for his advice on how to approach and offer the event to specific guests and the speakers, before assigning Patton to looking into the smaller details of the venues alongside Virgil.

The room was filled with a comfortable silence, excluding the various sounds of typing on keyboards, shuffling and filing away papers or the scratch of pens on paper. They all worked surprisingly well, as if they’d been destined to work in this environment. After about an hour, Patton and Virgil left the room – showing Logan the work they’d currently completed before doing so. They both returned after a short while with food and drinks for them all. It was then agreed they’d take a break to eat, in which a short discussion about nothing struck up. The only word that Logan could find to describe the situation was domestic or familial.

Hours passed as they returned to working. Small tasks were divided once the initial tasks were completed, it almost turning into a production line. It became such a normal occurrence for one of the others to move over to the desk and Logan to speak to them without turning around or handing papers up to them. It was never taken as something of offence, it was just accepted.

Eventually, Logan sat up and stretched a little. He flicked through the ringbinder of documents and information, perfectly categorised. A small smile tugged at the side of his lips as he saw the varying handwriting on each piece of work, all filled in as he wanted.

A sudden noise jolted him out of his thoughts and the desk chair spun around to face the bed. The smile grew, and Logan’s face softened.

The three others were all asleep on his bed. Virgil was curled up tight, head resting on Patton’s shoulder. One arm was wrapped around himself, while the other was holding Patton’s arm tightly. Speaking of Patton, his head was resting on top of Virgil’s as his legs lay stretched out with his free arm resting on his stomach. His glasses were skewed a little, without that small detail he could have possibly passed as being still awake. Roman had moved up from the space at the foot of the bed to rest his head against Patton’s thighs, filling the lower right hand side of the bed. His face was squished upon his hand that lay under his head, the other resting just in front of his face, while his legs were bent ever so slightly to stop them hanging off the side. Scattered around them were the remnants of the final pieces of work they’d completed, along with a couple laptops now resting in sleep mode.

Logan moved quietly as he moved all the objects off the bed and took any personal items back to their owner’s room. While he was out, he remembered that all of the others had a store of blankets in the cupboard next to the television, usually reserved for movie nights. Opening the cupboard and being greeted with a sight of a rainbow of blankets all haphazardly thrown in caused the fond smile to return to Logan’s face. He pulled out a selection before returning to his room.

A white blanket was thrown over Roman’s softly snoring form, whilst Logan mixed a pastel blue and deep purple to cover the combined form of Patton and Virgil. He stored the final pieces of paperwork and placed the folder up on the shelf above his desk before flicking off the desk lamp. His gaze travelled over his housemates once again, a small nagging pulling on him to join them. It did look comfortable.

One more trip out to grab a blanket later, Logan settled himself into the gap on the bed below Virgil’s curled up body. He hesitated for a second before resting on top of the space free on Patton’s shins. Logan vaguely noted that there was a bit more space to the left of the bed below Virgil, but he didn’t question it. He just succumbed to the exhausted that flooded his body. He’d ask about it when they all woke up, if he remembered.


End file.
